The Governor's Daughter
by TWDandme
Summary: Anna had lived with the Governor her whole life. The reason was that she was his daughter. Not Penny, she was dead. So was her mother. She only had him. The one she called Daddy. But as Anna starts to see how bad her father gets. He never killed Penny before she turned, he had attacked the prison, and killed his militia and left Anna behind at Woodbury. What side will she choose?
1. 1 Meeting the New Survivors

Anna's POV

"Anna." My dad's voice cooed as he shook me softly, I groaned, but he still woke me from a deep sleep. "Anna."

I turned over and opened one eye slowly. He put his hand on my cheek. I smiled, opening my other eye, seeing him smiling back.

"Morning Daddy." I touched his hand, and he responded with a soft chuckle.

"Morning Anna." I sat up slowly and he stood up. "Would you like to meet the new people?"

I face had brightened and my eyes had widened. "New survivors?" I said excited, I swung my legs around, sitting on the edge.

"Yes, one named Andrea, and another Michonne." He shuddered at Michonne's name but continued on. "We had found them on a run by the crashed helicopter site."

"Did they survive from the crash?" I said slowly getting out of bed.

He shook his head, "No, they must've seen the crash and stumbled upon us."

"Oh, so was everybody there like, dead?"

"You ask questions every time we bring someone in, why don't you ask them yourself."

"Because I'm gettin' all my answers right here." I playfully pointed to him and laughed. He laughed to, then shoos me off to the bathroom to change from my pjs to my normal clothes of jeans, t-shirt, jacket, and boots. "Meet you in front of city hall when I'm done, okay?"

He says okay back and I hear a door close. I open the bathroom door, as I'm putting my hair into a high ponytail, and I make my way outside. I breathe in the warm air, it's a nice clear day for Woodbury.

Woodbury is a safe place for everyone of about 30 of us. It's a safe place from those biters outside. We built walls around Woodbury so no biters or outsiders can get in, unless we let them in. We have running (and may I say warm) water, generators, and enough food and water to last us months. I guess, it's safe to say, we are a safe town.

I walked past everyone waving hello, and exchanging smiles. My best friend, Avery, had approached me.

"So, I heard about the new people last night." She happily said, nudging her arm against me as I chuckled. "I heard you get first kid dibs!"

"Kid dibs" was a thing we both made up. Since, my dad, Merle, Martinez, and Milton had always gotten first "dibs" on every new survivor beyond the walls, I had always got first kid dibs anyway since I was the Governor's daughter.

"Oh shut up, Avery. I always get first kid dibs." I said, looking up innocently and putting my hand across my heart.

"Yeah." she chuckled. We both had finally walked our way to city hall, where my dad stood there waiting, with the two new people. I turned to say goodbye to Avery, but she had already ran off. I shrugged my shoulders and continued my way over.

"Ah there she is!" My dad exclaimed. "This is my daughter, Anna. Anna this is Andrea and Michonne." He gestured to them both. Andrea seemed more than happy to be here, except Michonne, who had been leaning on a pole, probably thinking this place was hell.

"What's up with Michonne?" I ask, all our eyes look to Michonne, who seems to care less about us staring at her.

"Nothing, she just hasn't warmed up to us yet." My dad says, Andrea nods in agreement. But he then turns to me. "Milton was going take Andrea and Michonne to breakfast, but you could tag along to get to know them better."

He nudges my arm and I smile. Then Milton comes out of city hall and starts talking to my dad. Andrea, who is more than happy to come, asks Michonne, who feels to go alone. But Andrea finally, after begging a bit, gets her to come.

This should be fun.


	2. 2 No Trust

Anna's POV

"This is real." Andrea says. I stare at her in confusion as Andrea, Michonne, Milton, and I keep walking.

"Why's that?" I asked and she just sighed.

"Well, the last two places I was at, were overrun with walkers." She said.

"Walkers? Is that what you call them?"

"Yeah. What do you call them?"

"Biters. But I like that name too." We laughed, as we made our way with our food and sat down at a table.

"My dad should be coming soon." I told Andrea and Michonne. Andrea nodded and Michonne just rolled her eyes.

'Well, I like you too.' I thought.

We all just sat in awkward silence, and my dad finally manages to come over to us.

"What took you so long? We've all been sitting here in awkward silence." I joke. He cracks a smile and gets to the questions.

"How long have you two been out there?" He asks, still looking friendly.

"Eight months." Michonne says, still looking like she could kill somebody.

"Eight months?" He exclaims, but he continues eating. "Hard to believe you ladies lasted so long out there."

"Because we're women?" Andrea manages to peep out in between bites.

"Because you're alone." My dad protests.

Uh. Did he really just say that?

I think he did.

"We had each other." Andrea says back.

I try to take another bite, only to realize my food is all gone.

"Oh! Would you look at that, it's all gone." I say really nervously, as I stand up. "I think I'll be going now. Nice meeting you guys!" I clean my plate and I scurry off to find Avery. I found her and pulled her into an alleyway.

"Don't touch me or I'll-" she says, then realizes it's me. "Oh, Hi Anna!"

"Do you do that all the time?" I ask, I don't know what her problem was, but that seemed kind of normal for her.

"What?"

"Nevermind. The new people seem... Different."

"Different? Anna, everybody's different."

"Yeah but-"

I get interrupted by familiar voices, Michonne and Andrea.

"I don't trust him." I hear Michonne say.

What the what?

"Why not?" Andrea protests, clearly against Michonne's decision. "Have you ever trusted anybody?"

"Yeah! I trust his daughter more than I trust him."

BOOYAH! Score 1 for Anna, and 0 for daddy.

"I have equal trust in the both of them." Andrea states.

Okay, scratch that.

"Just give this a day or two, that's all I'm asking!" She continues. "Some time to get our shit together."

"That's a burn on your part" Avery whispers to me.

"Shh!" I angrily whisper back.

When we were sure they were gone we came out of the alleyway into the open.

"Are you going to tell you're dad?" Avery asks. I just shrug.

"I don't know, what if he already knows that?" I state. "I mean she practically shows in on her face."

"Keep a close eye on her though." Avery says. "A very close eye."

**********End of CHAPTER 2**********

A/N: I am getting into writing the third chapter. Plus the third and fourth chapter for Broken and Still Smiling. The next chapter shall be done tomorrow. MAKE HASTE!

~Julia


	3. 3 Eavesdropping, For a Good Reason

Anna's POV

I guess I had woken up later than usual. The rest of the yesterday, I had just avoided Andrea, Michonne, my dad, and the others the rest of the day. But Avery's words had stuck to me.

"Keep a close eye on her though. A very close eye."

Was Michonne bad? I mean, yeah, she's different. But, what was it?

And what about Andrea? She seems suspicious too. She knew Merle, and his brother, Daryl. Daryl seemed important too. When Merle got here, that's all he ever talked about.

Daryl. Daryl. Daryl.

I almost ripped all my hair out because he was talking about him too much. But I didn't, cause I'm nice.

Later on, I went to talk to Andrea about her past. If you wanna play the game, get to know the players. First Andrea.

I finally found her room. I went to knock on it but I could hear other voices in there. I leaned my ear up and listened.

"I circled where you can find that farm I was staying at with Daryl." I heard Andrea say. She must've been giving a map to Merle or something. I mean it was pretty obvious.

"Ah, yeah, you were right off Route 9 right before it becomes Dahlonega Highway. And you're saying that the farm is only about a day's walk from there?" Merle asked.

Day's walk? God, if Andrea and Michonne would have walked here the day she left the "farm" or something, they could've been here months ago.

"Give or take. This is where we looked for Sophia, even made it up around here."

Who the heck, is Sophia?

"How come we never hooked up?"

I bent over and very quietly, threw up.

"You called me a whore, and a rugmuncher."

They laugh. What the heck was so funny about rugmuncher?

"Got a way with words, don't I?"

"Yeah..."

"Mmm... Why are you doing this?"

"I'd want the same thing if it was my family out there."

Makes sense.

"Sure you don't want to come with me? You ain't curious about the old gang? Oh... Oh yeah, you really was cut loose weren't ya?"

"I'm sure they came back! I didn't stick around to find out."

"Ain't that all a big old pig sack? We got somethin' in common, blondie. We got left behind by the same people, and saved by another."

Merle is starting to confuse me. Then it was all silent and I was waiting for more.

"Have you ever thought about leaving this place?" Andrea asked. I guess she wanted answers. He paused and thought about it. Then said,

"Never had a reason to."

"So the Governor's a... a good man?"

"Let me just put it this way. I wasn't in the best of shape when he found me. He should have just kept on going. Yeah, he's a good man. Just like his daughter."

Good shape? He's right about that. He had one hand and a pistol with barely any rounds left. I heard him get up and walk towards the door. I stopped eavesdropping and looked like I was about to knock. He open the door and I nervously smiled. I walked past him to Andrea and Merle left.

"Alright. How much did you hear?" Andrea asked.

"What are you talking about?" I said innocently.

"I heard your fake throw up sound." We both giggled and I said, "okay. You caught me." And we laughed even more.

"So..."

"It's Anna."

"Anna, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to talk. About our pasts, and you know, have some girl talk I guess."

She hesitated then said, "what do you want to know?"

I sat there and thought about it. Many questions popped in my mind. Ask a simple one.

"Okay, what was you're old group like?"

"Well, my group had consisted of many people. The leader was Rick, he had a son named Carl and a wife named Lori. Before Rick came, his best friend, Shane, was the leader. But there were others, Daryl, Merle's brother, a guy named Glenn, a guy who's nickname was T-Dog, a lady named Carol, and then there were the people from the farm. Hershel, Beth, Maggie, Jimmy, and Patricia." She paused, then continued. "Ever since I got separated, it's just been me and Michonne. I'm not sure who's still alive from that group. I don't wanna keep moving."

We just sit there. It's pretty awkward, so I decide to speak.

"Sounds like a pretty nice group." I say. She softly laughs, like its a joke.

"Our group was pretty broken, everyone had their heads someplace else. Shane was pushing everyone away, Hershel was keeping walkers in his barn, Daryl had his own little camp away from the rest of us, and Carol's daughter, Sophia, had gotten lost in the woods." She looked like it was too hard for her to talk about.

"She ended up stumbling out of Hershel's barn after Shane had broken it open to kill all of Hershel's family and friends."

"We're they all dead?" I asked, Shane didn't seem to be a very good person.

"Yes, Hershel put them in there because he thought there would be a cure." She stopped, then there was more awkward silence. "Anything else?" I looked down, thinking of just one more specific question. Then it was there.

"Did you have your family?"

She choked. Her body tensed up.

"Yes, actually. I had a sister. My parents might be in Florida. I was thinking the place wasn't hit so bad."

"Had? What happened?" She paused. "I'm sorry, you don't have-"

"My sister, Amy, was bit." I just stared at her. "We had a camp before the farm, and it got overrun. She was bit, she died, turned, and I shot her in the head."

I was surprised she told me. But now I feel I have to tell her about my sister and my mom. She told me about her sister. It feels right to tell her about my mom and Penny.

"My mom got bit during the early times of everything. So did my sister, Penny." I could feel the hot tears brimming on my eyes. "My dad told me he killed both of them and told me he would protect me at all costs because he said he didn't want to lose me."

I let the tears stream down my face but I didn't make a sound. Andrea wiped my tears away with her thumb and hugged me.

"If you ever go look for your group, I will come with you." I said, crying into her shoulder. "I won't be trouble. I want to help."

A/N: It's just a tad bit longer than usual but you guys might not see it. I guess it's emotional for both Anna and Andrea to talk about their family. Especially Andrea to talk about Amy. You guys excited for more?

Me too!

~Julia


	4. 4 Hiding Behind a Stack of Hop Lantas

Anna's POV

Andrea and I talked a little more. She even told me that I wasn't going to get much out of Michonne, considering she liked nobody else here anyways. Then she walked in and it was pretty awkward for all of us. Then I left, and decided to talk to her tomorrow.

I walked in the door and my dad made the jump on me. "Don't forget about the party tomorrow." He said. I didn't even make a step into the apartment, and he tells me.

"Wait, party?" I said, clearly confused. I had no clue what party he was talking about.

"Yeah, the town party. About how far we've come with it?" He said, he was now staring at me as I stood there. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Oh pfft. I clearly knew about the party! How could I-" he was standing there, giving me that dumb smile. "Okay. You caught me." I put my hands up like people would if they were getting arrested.

"Ah it's okay." He laughed and came and hugged me, which I gladly accepted. "I love you Anna."

"I love you too, Daddy" I replied, and hugged him tighter. Then after a while, he ruined it.

"Plus, you're helping set up for the party." He said, and I let go.

"Daaaaaad. You ruined it!" I whined, but he just laughed with his head high like he won and left.

So the next day, I got up, got dressed and ran out the door just in time to set up. Surprisingly, all I did was get cups, plates, more cups, more plates, and... More cups. Plus a cooler (which I had to drag myself)! Then we're done.

So I catch up with Avery (who just so happened to show up now, and not earlier when we had to set up), and we talk.

"So have you talked to Andrea?" She asks, I haven't told her anything yet and sadly she knows nothing about Andrea's past.

"Actually, yes. Her past was pretty sad, her sister and parent are dead, and it's just been her and Michonne for 8 months." I said. "I just need to talk to Mich-" then my eye caught to Michonne, who was just plain glaring at my apartment window.

"Anna?" Avery waved her hand in front of my face, as I kept my eyes locked on Michonne, whose eyes were on the window. "Anna!"

"Hold on, I'll be right back." I said not keeping my eyes off Michonne. Something in me, told me something was wrong. I walked up to Michonne, who still looked at the window. I tried to look where she was looking at, but all I saw was a dark shadow.

"Michonne? What are you looking at?" I said looking at her again. She took her eyes off the window slowly and looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." She said, she just brushed it off and walked away. I walked back over to Avery, who was watching us the whole time.

"What the hell was that about?" She said, watching me walk back over to her. I shrugged.

"I have no clue." I said, we both had our eye back on Michonne, who was getting a drink. "But she had her eye on my apartment window. She's either stalking my dad, or just plain crazy."

"I think it's both." Avery giggled, taking another sip of her drink.

"What the hell is in that drink?" I said, she shrugged and we both laughed. But we both got serious again. "I just have a bad feeling. Maybe I should just stay close to her for awhile."

"Am I like your sidekick now?"

"Maybe. Or your just my partner in crime. Fighting the dead that now roam the earth."

"Ah what are you talking about? We haven't been outside the walls since they were finished. The only thing we fight is this crime we have in this fair town."

"Oh my god, don't go there."

"I already did."

I just sighed and we talked longer, suspiciously looking over to Michonne to see what she was doing from time to time. It's not creepy.

"Alright!" My dad yelled over the crowd of talking people. "First time we gathered, there was nine of us holed up in an apartment with spam and saltine crackers."

He paused and raised his arms up to us. "Well, look at us now." He said excitedly.

Some laughed and cheered. But it was amazing.

I saw Michonne sneak into our apartment building and close the door, surprisingly nobody noticed her.

"BRB Avery." I whispered handing her my glass.

"Where are you going?" She whisper/yelled back to me. My dad's speech continued and just motioned Avery to stay, then I ran off to follow Michonne. Casually.

I tiptoed trying to catch her. I walked in and I saw her turning pages in my dad's notebook.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed, standing in the doorway and she looked up at me. She quickly closed the notebook and started for the door.

"I was just leaving." She sternly stated. I stepped in front of her and closed the door. She gave me a blank but confused stare. We heard footsteps and we put both our ears up against the door.

"Someone's coming." I whispered. The moment I said those words she grabbed me and we quickly walked over to a door. Michonne stuck her dagger out to unlock it. I grabbed her and shook my head no. She looked up at me, then to a corner. She grabbed me again and she pushed me behind a giant stack of boxes. I looked at her, she still had her eyes on the corner. I looked there as well, and saw loads of guns and boxes.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath in shock. I didn't think we had this kind of stash. Michonne looked at me and I just shrugged. Then my dad, Merle, and Milton opened the door and entered the room. Michonne put her index finger over her mouth and shushed me.

"I love a party as much as the next." I heard Milton say. "But we're using a lot of resources, for instance, the generators."

"I thought you'd love a party." My dad said. I saw him pick up a box of 'Hop Lantas', then set it on the table.

"Come on, Milty, lighten up, for Christ's sake." Merle said. I rolled my eyes and pursed my lips together to keep from laughing. "Let your hair down, man. Have some fun for once."

Yeah sure Merle is a real ass sometimes, he's still funny. Michonne glared at me like I did something wrong and I stopped laughing.

"I like fun!" Milton said. He clearly didn't like their disagreement about him. But they all continued.

"Then there's no problem."

Yeah right. Milton won't give up that easy.

"If I might. You know, I've been working on an experiment all week. It's been a challenge getting the level of power I need. And with everything going on tonight-"

"What are you asking."

"Postpone tonight."

"No way." Merle argued. Although he knew Milton wasn't going to give up. But now I never liked any of the things they did tonight anyway, so I clearly was routing for Milton to win this battle. But now I think he's losing.

"Hang on. Let's hear him out." My dad said, with another box of 'Hop Lantas' in his arms. "How long do you need?"

"I don't need long."

"How long?"

"10 days."

"No."

"Six?"

It was clear already that Milton lost, but if my dad said yes to this, everything will be cancelled tonight.

"No."

And boom, the ship is wrecked.

"How about-"

"How about you enjoy yourself tonight and then begin the experiment over in the morning, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. That could work."

AWWW MILTON! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS!

When they left the room, I sighed angrily as Michonne tried to leave the room. But I stopped her.

"Ah ah ah, don't think I'm letting you leave with that giganto knife on your back. And don't think I'm not telling my dad." I said, sounding real confident with that. She rolled her eyes and still tried to leave.

"Okay fine! I won't tell him!" I whined. "But don't let me seeing you getting in trouble, or the next thing that will be out those gates will be your behind."

She scoffed at me and left the room. I looked outside and everyone had still flooded the streets like a circus came to town. I saw Michonne left the apartment building, or was that Mary. Nope that's Mary. Mary looks kinda like Michonne, she got the dread locks and stuff but I know she doesn't carry around a sword on her back.

So if that was Mary, where's Michonne?


End file.
